Katie's Story After TDI and TDA
by Constorion89
Summary: -katie moves away from sadie and into a new town, getting involved in a bad group


**Katie's Story After TDI and TDA**

"Watch Your Step"

If you watched the Total Drama series you know that I don't go anywhere without my bff Sadie. Sadly that changed soon after the shows ended. I couldn't admit to myself that I was jealous of Sadie, because I always looked at myself as the prettier one. I got home that night and hugged Sadie good-bye. I went into the kitchen and my parents had serious looks on their faces. I became worried and my parents urged me 2 sit down.  
They told me that my dad's job had been transferred and we were moving far away from Sadie. I got so upset I ran upstairs to my room. I cried for hours and just laid in my bed, I couldn't leave Sadie she was my best friend. I pulled out one of the pics from when we were in kindergarten, I wiped away a tear. The only thing I had going for me was I was leader of the duo, Sadie was the follower. This wanna going to be so hard for her. I ended up crying myself to sleep.  
The next morning I called Sadie and we sobbed on the phone for about an hour, just saying how much we'd miss each other. After we hung up, my mom told me, we only had a month before we moved. I suddenly got really mad at my parents. I yelled she couldn't leave Sadie, because she was my best friend and we had never been apart. My mom told me that no matter what I said, we were moving regardless.

1 month later  
I sat in my room and lay on my bed. School started in a few weeks and I refused to leave my room. My mom had tried everything, but nothing was getting me 2 budge. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and my mom answered the door. My mom called upstairs and said the door was for me. I jumped off my beds and ran down the steps, thinking it was Sadie. I ran down the steps to find DJ sitting on my couch.

I asked DJ what he was doing at my new house? He told me, he lived around hear and heard a girl named Katie was moving in. He said he thought he'd check to see if it was me. He said what a conicidence and laughed. I smiled and he smiled back. I asked him if he wanted to go sit on the deck? He said sure and we made our way out there.

I told him I guess we'll be going to the same high school and he smiled back me. I asked him if he had a girl friend. He said no and asked why? I then gave him a flirtatious smile and wink. Then he laughed himself realizing what I was implying. He said he'd like to take me on a date. I laughed all giddy and agreed to go on a date w/ him.

He asked for my cell and I told him I'd call him later tonight. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I walked into the doorframe and leaned on it, overcome with happiness. I ran upstairs to call Sadie and tell her what happened. I was shocked to find she didn't immediately answer her cell and even more shocked that I got the answering machine. I left her a message telling her what happened with DJ and then telling her that I missed her and to call me when she got the message.

School began a couple weeks later and I was ecstatic, the only thing was I hadn't heard from Sadie and I was missing my bffl. I walked into homeroom with all the boys eyes on me. I giggled as they all starred. One guy worked up the courage to ask me out and I told him I had a boyfriend. Sorry I said and he walked off heartbroken. During lunch I was approached by a girl, who just by the attitude she emitted reminded me of Heather. She tapped my shoulder and asked me if we could talk. I told her yes, excited that I might already make a friend in my new town.

The girl told me her name was Gale and she was the head of the most popular girls in school. She said she noticed how many guys were checking me out and she wanted to know if I wanted to be in their club.

I said yes immediatly because who doesn't want to be popular? She gave me her address and said they met together after school. Just as she left, DJ walked over and hugged me from behind. He said hey and kissed me. Then he asked me why I was talking to Gale White? I told him she said I was good enough to be accepted into her group. DJ told me to be careful cause she was bad news. I told him I'd be careful.

We ate lunch together and DJ reminded me we had a date that Saturday. After school I drove my pink convertible to Gale's house. I walked into the house and met the other girls. Gale told me that since I was now in her group all eyes would be on me. I began to understand what she meant as I started spending more and more time w/ them.

On Saturday night, the day of DJ and my date, I went to Gale's Mondo Party. While I was getting drunk DJ was wondering where I was? He called my house, after waiting for 2 hours. My mom said I was at Gale's and DJ drove over there in a panic. He walked through the mob asking where I was. He finally got an answer and found me with my head in the toilet. He stayed with me till I was finished.

He layed my head on his lap and asked me what I was doing scarring him like that. I told him I was having fun. He said, yeah ending up with your head in the toilet is tons of fun. He said he was taking me home and carried me out to his car. He drove me home and carried me up to my room. I woke up the next morning in a major hangover. When I realized what happened, after Gale called and lied to me, telling me she took care of me. She said DJ got scarred and ran off. I called DJ and told him we had to break up. He said he was confused and I told I wasn't.

Two Months Later

I was sitting at my lunch table waiting for Gale and the girls, when DJ's best friend Trey came over. He told me, DJ was missing me. I told him I wanted nothing to do with that coward, he couldn't even help me when I needed him most. He asked why, after DJ took care of me that night. I corrected him by saying that was Gale. Trey said he was there and it was DJ.

When Gale came back, I asked her the question and she told me the truth. DJ was holding you back, she told me. I ended up quitting her group and pissing her off. I got back with DJ and the rest of Junior year was better then I could've hoped. I actually survived without Sadie. Senior year was awesome, because I wasn't involved with Gale. DJ and I had sex on our year anniversary and I made lots of friends by just being myself. Now going into college, I'm excited cause there's no telling what the future will bring.


End file.
